


Почти курортный роман

by Ice_Addict_aka_leutenant_Kettch



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 17:56:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17248805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_Addict_aka_leutenant_Kettch/pseuds/Ice_Addict_aka_leutenant_Kettch
Summary: Блажен тот, кто соблюдал на пляже режим пребывания на солнце, не забывал мазаться защитными кремами, своевременно сбегать в тень и не заплывал за буйки. Также блажен и тот, кто познакомившись на этом самом пляже с прекрасным незнакомцем, помнил, что курортный роман - это всегда несерьёзно. Это секс без обязательств. Это игра, не переходящая в реальность. Это возбуждающе, захватывающе и под конец немного горько.Но что делать, если вдруг понимаешь, что для тебя это оказалось всерьёз?





	1. У подножки отходящего поезда

Это был самый обыкновенный летний день. Люди спешили по делам. От перрона Московского вокзала вот-вот должен был отправиться поезд. У последнего, девятнадцатого вагона, стояла девушка, прижимавшая к груди телефон и билет и каждые двадцать секунд посматривавшая на часы. У ног девушки стояли чемодан и пакет. Девушка то и дело привставала на цыпочки в тщетной попытке посмотреть поверх голов спешивших мимо неё пассажиров.

До отхода поезда оставалось пять минут. Девушка со всё большим отчаянием вглядывалась в толпу. Проводник, заглянув в вагон, объявил:

— Провожающие, выходим из вагона!

В это время со стороны арки, ведущей на площадь, где в сквере* некогда цвела сирень, увековеченная в «Итальянцах в России», а до этого стоял памятник одному из императоров самодержцев**, а теперь была установлена стела, прозванная в народе «мечтой импотента»***, появился молодой мужчина. Прохожие изумлённо оборачивались ему вслед. И там было на что обернуться. Мужчина бежал. Но не это поражало взоры находившихся на вокзале. Мужчина был в зелёном хирургическом костюме!

При виде мужчины стоявшая у последнего вагона девушка запрыгала и замахала руками.

Подбежав к вагону, мужчина коснулся губами щеки девушки и произнёс:

— Спасибо, моя спасительница!

Приняв из её руки билет, он поднял с перрона чемодан и пакет и вошёл в вагон. В ту же секунду поезд тронулся.

Проводник, недовольно хмурясь, сличал билет и паспорт запоздавшего пассажира. Оба, и проводник, и пассажир обернулись на крик с платформы.

— Сергей Данилович! Сергей Данилович! Ключ!..

Девушка бежала по перрону, одновременно роясь в сумочке. Поезд же полз всё быстрее и быстрее.

— Настя, — крикнул пассажир в хирургическом костюме и замахал на девушку руками, — пусть он пока будет у тебя. Приеду — заберу!

Мужчина вынул из кармана телефон и набрал номер.

— Настя, — сказал в трубку он, — не бери в голову. Приеду — и заберу.

— Я тогда буду к вам приходить цветы поливать, — услышали в трубке мужчина в хирургическом костюме и проводник. «Вам» девушка явно произносила с очень большой буквы.

Мужчина улыбнулся.

— В этом нет никакой необходимости. У меня дома — сплошные суккуленты, которые прекрасно переживут моё отсутствие… Ещё раз — спасибо тебе, Насть… Что бы я без тебя делал…

***

Пробираясь по вагонам в сторону головы поезда, Сергей Данилович Шубин раз за разом предъявлял бдительным проводникам паспорт и билет, раз за разом мысленно проклиная идиота, нарушившего правила дорожного движения прямо напротив больницы. Идиоту, помчавшемуся на красный свет, было уже всё равно, а вот пострадавшим в ДТП и едва не опоздавшему из-за этого оперировавшему их хирургу — нет.

Шубин неоднократно в последний рабочий день брал билет на вечерний поезд, но в этот раз из-за нескольких незапланированных операций едва не опоздал на него. И если бы не давно и безнадёжно влюблённая в него медсестра Настенька, вызвавшаяся съездить к нему домой забрать уже сложенный чемодан и отключить газ и воду, и таксист-лихач, нарушивший все писанные и неписанные ПДД, он бы ни на какой поезд не успел.

Добравшись до своего купе, Сергей Данилович вздохнул. Шансов у Настеньки не было изначально. Но сказать ей об этом он не мог. Хирург Шубин не считал нужным светить на работе ориентацией, а потому продолжал слыть одним из наиболее завидных женихов больницы.

***

К изумлению Шубина, пассажиров в купе, кроме него самого, не было. Решив отложить переодевание и разбор пакета и чемодана на потом, Сергей Данилович, не опуская полку с постелью, прилёг на ворсистый колючий малиновый диванчик и проснулся лишь тогда, когда не то в Бологом, не то в Вышнем Волочке в купе вошла старушка и, щёлкнув выключателем, внезапно зажгла верхний свет.

Идти в туалет переодеваться, а уж тем более просить старушку выйти в коридор Сергею не хотелось. Мысленно плюнув на свой внешний вид, он повернулся к старушке спиной и снова уснул на жёстком неразобранном диванчике. Уж насколько Сергей был привычен к разнообразным форс-мажорным ситуациям, но теперь давал себя знать отходняк от нескольких свалившихся на него незапланированных операций по окончании дежурства. Едва закрыв глаза, Сергей снова уснул.


	2. Проблема номер раз. Проблема номер два-с

Заселившись в номер небольшой, сложенной из пахучего соснового бруса гостиницы, Сергей отправился изучать, куда же он, собственно, попал. Когда он делал заказ, единственное, что его волновало — это тишина и уединённость. И того, и другого здесь, судя по всему, будет в достатке.

Номер ему достался в самом конце недлинного коридора. С небольшого балкончика открывался прекрасный вид на море и лиман. Балконы по торцевым сторонам здания были раза в три больше, но чтобы увидеть с них море, пришлось бы выглянуть и вытянуть шею.

Дня через два Сергей начал задаваться вопросом, не совершил ли он ошибку, намеренно уехав подальше от цивилизованных мест. Посёлочек, в котором он остановился, имел центральную улицу и две — ей параллельных. Вся «светская» жизнь концентрировалась вдоль переулочка, спускавшегося к морю. Отдыхающим предлагались несколько кафе (они же дискотеки), пара столовых, несколько ресторанчиков под открытым небом, крошечный аквапарк, рыночек при пляже, полёты на параплане с инструктором, катание на «ватрушках» и водных лыжах. Клуба, даже захудалого его подобия, в посёлке не имелось. Что уж тут говорить о гей-заведениях для «своих» или тусовке. Если верить интернету, она здесь отсутствовала.

На третий день из чистейшего любопытства и с некоторой надеждой найти искомое Сергей под палящим солнцем попёрся на нудистский пляж. На пляже обнаружилась лишь одна девушка, старательно жарившая на солнце прыщавую задницу. Сергей искупался и, чтобы не обгореть, на манер бедуина завернулся в полотенце и поплёлся обратно.

Вечером он принялся гуглить клубы города. Гей-клуб там нашёлся. Один. Прочитав его название, Сергей, не скрываясь, заржал. «28 сантиметров». Это ж надо было придумать! Посмотрев на карте адрес, Сергей приуныл. Клуб находился в новостройках, причём на самой дальней от места его обитания окраине.

Изучив расписание автобусов, он приуныл ещё больше. Весь день автобусы ходили почти каждые тридцать минут, и уехать в город можно было даже в 22:20, но последний автобус из города почему-то отправлялся в 20:00. Куда исчезали автобусы, выезжавшие из посёлка, было непонятно. Возможно, они сразу шли в парк? Можно, конечно, было где-то потусить до первого утреннего автобуса или ехать обратно на такси, но в последние годы Сергею всё больше импонировала идея потрахаться и — спать. Или потрахаться, поговорить и — спать. Ну или ещё разок трахнуться, но уже без всего этого молодёжного экстрима типа кустов и тёмных коридоров.

Сергей задумался. Назревала проблема. Проблема номер раз. Для траха привезти кого-то из города было можно. Наверное. Но уж больно геморрно это выходило. Почти час везти к себе кого-то для потрахушек, пусть даже на всю ночь? Странно это как-то. Ехать к кому-то в городе? Тоже — не самый лучший вариант. Снять что-то в городе на ночь? Летом? В разгар курортного сезона? Едва ли это возможно.

Интернет указывал, что местом встречи местной голубой общины был заброшенный маяк возле старого кладбища на краю города. Подобное место тоже не внушило особого оптимизма.

Можно, конечно, было поместить где-то в сети объявление типа «Я здесь, давайте трахаться», но Сергей даже в студенческие годы рассматривал подобное как самый крайний вариант.

Но это пока была единственная проблема. Правда, второй могли стать соседи. Соседа напротив Сергей ни разу не видел. Но слышал. На рассвете раздавался скрежет ключа в замке. Затем было слышно, как кто-то плещется под душем, и наступала тишина. Сосед, надо полагать, приехал на море только для того, чтобы поразвлечься в злачниках. Судя по звукам, на пляж он не ходил и, казалось, даже ничего не ел.

Перегарищем из-под двери напротив не несло, и через вентиляционную решётку — тоже. Девочек к себе сосед не водил. А если и водил, вели они себя беззвучно. Так что утренний плеск воды в душе соседу следовало простить.

Если оставить открытой дверь на балкон, было слышно, как соседи снизу сбоку... Ну, вы поняли. И похоже, что это делали два парня. Утром раздавался осторожный скрип балконной двери, и блондин из номера на первом этаже перелезал через перила и отправлялся на пробежку. Вернувшись, он опять перелезал через перила и, обмотав бёдра полотенцем, шёл купаться на лиман. Зрелище собой сосед с первого этажа представлял весьма аппетитное*. И это была проблема номер два-с.

На четвёртый день отдыха Сергей решил с головой окунуться в местную злачную жизнь, какой бы убогой она ни была.

***

В одном из летних ресторанчиков, где вечером брали деньги и за вход, если верить аляповатой рекламе, ежевечерне разворачивалось стрип-шоу. Как женское, так и мужское.

Сергей решил завернуть именно туда. Ресторанчик оказался полностью открытым. В воздухе — ни дуновения ветерка. Обслуживание — медленное. Еда — средней степени паршивости. Цены — запредельные. «Шоу» представляло из себя абсолютно по-дилетантски работавших девиц, но, судя по реакции за соседними столиками, то, ради чего собралась большая часть зрителей, ещё не начиналось. Сергей решил ждать и не ошибся.

Парень, вышедший на подиум далеко за полночь, отличался от всех, выступавших до него, как день от ночи. То, что он делал, было, скорее, не стриптизом, а магией. Парень, на котором было надето что-то вроде синих одежд бедуина, постепенно избавлялся от них, завязываясь в немыслимые узлы, стоял на руках, садился на шпагат и, не сбивая дыхания, демонстрировал нехилую спортивную подготовку. Белоснежную кожу безо всякого намёка на загар выхватывали из темноты два прожектора. Качком парень не выглядел и плечами пловца похвастаться не мог. Определить его рост было сложно. Скорее, парень был не настолько уж и высок. Но тёмный фон и прожектора не давали взгляду ни за что зацепиться для сравнения.

Сидевшие за столиками не отводили глаз от плавно перетекавшего из одной позы в другую парня и явственно капали слюной, раздевая его глазами.

Перед тем, как замолк последний аккорд музыки, на парне осталось лишь нечто вроде чалмы, хвост которой скрывал всё, кроме глаз, и символической набедренной повязки. Вот парень медленным движением поднял руку, потянул за свободно висевший край ткани, тряхнул головой, и на нём не осталось ничего, кроме узкой повязки на бёдрах. В зале погас свет.

«Боже... Какие губы...» — пронеслось в голове у Сергея. Он даже встряхнулся, чтобы избавиться от наваждения, и подумал, что объявление типа «Хочу секса. Пишите в личку» дать следует срочно. В противном случае он просто не переживёт этот отпуск.

В гостиницу Сергей вернулся на несколько минут раньше соседа. В эту ночь скрежет его ключа в замке Сергея ничем не побеспокоил. Плеск воды в соседском душе раздался в ту самую секунду, как Сергей обхватил ладонью свой требовавший немедленного внимания член.

Стоя под струями воды, Сергей всё быстрее работал ладонью, представляя, что это не его пальцы, а полные губы того стриптизёра в синих одеждах.

Из-за соседа, плескавшегося за стенкой и мурлыкавшего под нос какой-то очень знакомый мотив, Сергею приходилось кусать губы, давя в себе довольные стоны.

Уткнувшись лбом в кафельную стену, глядя, как капли воды смывают со неё сперму, Сергей принял решение дать объявление «Хочу секса» сразу, едва выйдет из ванной.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Как я уже неоднократно говорила, герои порой начинают жить своей жизнью. Здесь про посёлок и про пробежки соседа https://archiveofourown.org/works/16549988/chapters/38773811
> 
> _______________
> 
> Костюм "бедуина" http://vfl.ru/fotos/148fa5f017835198.html


	3. Спасение утопающих

Сказано — сделано. Выйдя из ванной, Сергей встал перед зеркалом и, не обтираясь, сделал фотографию ню в полный рост, но без головы. Хоть головка и требовала секса, голова чётко помнила, что компромат ей не нужен.

Через пятнадцать минут у Сергея были новый почтовый ящик и профиль на местном узкоспецифическом сайте. Теперь оставалось только ждать.

Но, увы, «улов» оказался не только мизерным, а ещё и некондиционным. Несколько анонимов предлагали Сергею оплатить его «услуги», поступило одно предложение идти в местечковую службу эскорта, три — быть взятым на содержание, и одна просьба быть выпоротым почему-то именно вожжами и непременно в конюшне. Ещё были приглашения на виртуальный секс и тусовку у старого маяка. Ничто из вышеупомянутого Сергея не заинтересовало.

После пары дней тщетных ожиданий Сергей отправился поглазеть на пресловутый маяк. Разумеется, при свете дня. Маяк оказался так себе. Возле него истекала потом под зонтиком необъятных размеров торговка лимонадом. И вокруг не было ни души. А вот день для поездки оказался выбран удачно. Море с утра разбушевалось. Ни сетей, ни удочки у Сергея не имелось, так что шансы на встречу с золотой рыбкой у него были минимальны, и о себе следовало позаботиться самому.

Жарило солнце. На небе не было ни облачка. Ветер срывал пену с верхушек волн, панамки с детей, скатерти со столиков в кафе и переворачивал лёгкие пляжные зонтики, заставляя отдыхающих, матерясь и подворачивая на камнях ноги, преследовать свою частную портативную тень и водворять её на прежнее место.

Желания лезть в воду в городской черте у Сергея не возникло. Камни + шторм = синяки и попорченная шкурка. Причём это в лучшем случае. Но среди волн то тут, то там мелькали головы смельчаков. Или безумцев. Называйте их, как хотите.

Сергей прогулялся по набережной, зашёл в кафе, сфоткался с питоном, совой, крокодильчиком и фонтаном, в который кто-то сыпанул стирального порошка, и который вовсю фонтанировал пеной. Потом Сергей поглазел, как наивные отдыхающие пытаются «кататься» на щедро присыпанном песочком пластиковом льду, и решил двигаться по набережной в обратном направлении.

Как уже было сказано, у маяка ничего и никого им обнаружено не было. Что — не мудрено. Отдыхая, Сергей совершенно потерял счёт дням. И напрасно. На набережной кое-где кучковались крепкие парни в полосатых тельняшках и голубых беретах. А как всем известно, голубые береты не терпят голубых парней. Поэтому-то у маяка и не было ни души, и, видимо, поэтому фонтан мыли перед грядущим на завтра массовым омовением. На календаре было 1 августа*.

В одном месте на набережной народ сгрудился у перил и на что-то смотрел, показывал пальцами и, как сейчас водится, старательно снимал видео. Сергей тоже остановился и беззвучно выругался, проследив направление взглядов любопытных.

Метрах в сорока от берега из последних сил на воде держалась женщина. Длинные мокрые волосы то и дело облепляли ей лицо, а она, вместо того, чтобы экономить силы и хоть и медленно, но двигаться к берегу, через каждые два-три гребка принималась отлеплять их ото лба. Затем женщину с головой накрывала очередная волна, и всё повторялось по новой. Ветром и волнами женщину несло вдоль берега. Толпа, вооружённая айфонами, тоже потихоньку продвигалась в ту же сторону.

Под набережной, на камнях у самой воды валялась чья-то одежда, а между ней и влекомой ветром и волнами женщиной из воды то и дело показывалась чья-то голова. Её обладатель, борясь с волнами, плыл к женщине.

Когда парню, бросившемуся в воду, удалось добраться до бедолаги, их обоих отнесло в сторону ещё метров на двадцать. Толпа, продолжавшая снимать и наблюдать, сдвинулась туда же.

Сергей вспомнил, как в подростковом возрасте был в этом городе с родителями, как хозяйка, сдавшая им комнату, пугала страшилками про подводный «тягун» и количество утопленников, никак не вязавшееся со славой детского безопасного курорта.

Сергей и сам тогда испытал на себе, что это за явление. Вдоволь наплававшись, он пошёл к берегу и где-то на полпути понял, что сил почти не осталось, а какая-то странная почти непреодолимая сила увлекает его назад, в открытое море. Сообразив, что ещё чуть-чуть, и станет поздно, вспомнив жуткий рассказ хозяйки, Сергей из последних сил рванул. Он бежал в воде, которая в одночасье словно бы превратилась в густой, тягучий кисель. Он отвоёвывал у тягуна миллиметры и в итоге победил. Когда воды стало ниже колена, тягун пропал, и Сергей, тяжело дыша и хватая ртом воздух, долго стоял на мелководье.

Тот день ему дорого обошёлся. Он, отнюдь не блондин, ухитрился обгореть в первый и последний раз в жизни. Причём обгореть странно. Только на икрах, но до пузырей, не дававших толком ни ходить, ни сидеть, ни лежать.

Парень, поддерживая женщину, теперь грёб к берегу. Волны обдавали уже двоих. Женщина вместо того, чтобы помогать своему спасителю или хотя бы не мешать, продолжала бороться с давно испорченной штормом причёской.

«Не доплывут, — мелькнуло в голове Сергея. — Если здесь тягун — утопнут оба».

Сбежав по ближайшей лестнице с набережной на камни, он подошёл, насколько было возможно ближе, к воде.

Парень, хоть и медленно, но всё-таки приближался к берегу. Волны и ветер всё так же относили его в сторону.

— Петенька-стой-куда-же-ты-не-на-а-ада-а-а! — резанул Сергея по ушам женский вопль.

Прежде чем он успел посмотреть, что происходит, позади него что-то тяжёлое хрупнуло галькой. Сергей обернулся. Парень в голубом берете перемахнул через ограждение.

— Вызывай скорую, дура! — крикнул десантник блондинке в шлёпанцах на вводящих в ступор монструозной длины шпильках. Девица прижимала к себе айфон и кривила в подступающей истерике губы.

— Я врач… — начал Сергей.

— Тогда — не лезь в воду, — начав раздеваться, бросил ему «Петенька».

Когда между валунов он спустился в воду, его пару раз приложило о камни, но он всё-таки сумел поднырнуть под волну и двинулся в сторону парня и женщины. Перехватив её, он пошёл к берегу.

— Ко-о-оти-и-ик… — выла на берегу блондинка. — Ла-а-апа моя-а-а…

Десантник добрался до берега и, передав свою ношу вошедшему по колена в воду Сергею, привалился к ближайшему камню, не обращая внимания на волны, то и дело перехлёстывавшие через его голову.

Женщина была без сознания. Сергей на всякий случай перекинул её через колено и несколько раз приложил ладонью между лопаток. Женщина дёрнулась и принялась исторгать из себя воду.

На набережной раздался вой сирены, и через несколько минут хрипло втягивавшую в себя воздух женщину умчала скорая. Десантник натянул на мокрое тело одежду, хлопнул Сергея по плечу и поднялся к икавшей и подвывавшей блондинке.

— Петю-ю-юня… — заголосила она, вцепившись в десантника.

Сергей огляделся. Спаситель женщины… Где же он?

Метрах в пятнадцати от них парень безуспешно пытался выйти из воды, а волны снова и снова накрывали его и возили о камни.

— Помогай! — крикнул десантнику Сергей и побежал к парню.

"Петюня" снова спрыгнул с набережной. Вдвоём они подхватили парня под руки, вывели его из воды и уложили на большой плоский валун.

— Спасибо… — едва слышно прошелестел парень.

— Вот… — перед ними стояла девочка лет пяти. В руках у неё были шлёпанцы, шорты и футболка. — Дядя их оставил и поплыл к тёте… И не забрал… Я принесла…

Лежащий поднял голову.

— Спасибо…

Девочка улыбнулась, положила ношу к ногам Сергея и зашлёпала босыми ножками прочь.

— Ты как? — десантник присел на корточки рядом с лежащим.

— Нормально… — парень попытался сесть. — Она… Где?

— С ней всё в порядке. Увезли на скорой. Жить будет, — ответил десантник.

Сергей же смотрел на лежавшего перед ним парня и не мог отвести глаз от тех полных губ, что снились ему последние три ночи в жарких и не всегда пристойных снах.

— У меня в кармане шортов… телефон должен быть, — парень попытался сесть. — Мне бы такси… и ехать…

— Я вызову, — очнулся от ступора Сергей. — Ноги целы?

— Да, — ответил парень. — Просто я о камни ободрался.

К тому времени, как к лестнице, ведущей к воде, подкатило такси, толпа уже разошлась. Ведь снимать было больше нечего.

— Куда? — поинтересовался таксист, когда Сергей помог парню устроиться на заднем сиденье.

Парень назвал тот самый посёлочек, в котором остановился Сергей.

— Мне — туда же, — торопливо добавил он, обежал машину и уселся рядом.

Десантник увёл всхлипывавшую блондинку. Такси стронулось с места.

***

Всю дорогу парень проспал. Теперь у Сергея сомнений не было. Рядом с ним спал тот самый «бедуин в синих одеждах».

Когда машина въехала в посёлок, таксист обернулся.

— Куда?

Сергей потряс спящего.

— А?

— Куда ехать, говорю? — повторил таксист.

— Морской переулок 13.

По этому адресу находилась та самая мини-гостиница, в которой поселился Сергей.

Он пресёк малейшие попытки парня расплатиться за поездку. Они вышли из машины и направились к зданию. На втором этаже парень прошёл в конец коридора и остановился у двери напротив той, за которой находился номер Сергея.

— Ну вот… Я пришёл, — сказал он. — Спасибо.

— Да не за что. Кстати… Сергей, — Шубин протянул парню руку.

— Виктор, — пожал её тот.

Парень вставил ключ в замок, открыл дверь и исчез в номере.

Сергей, чутко прислушиваясь, вошёл в — свой. Из соседнего номера не донеслось ни звука. Душ в нём так и не включили.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 2 августа - день десантника.
> 
> В некоторых городах бывшего Союза в день ВДВ принято отключать фонтаны и распускать всех сотрудников, ответственных за их работу, на выходной. Это делают для того, чтобы сократить ущерб от празднования, так как у десантников существует негласная традиция купаться в этот день в фонтанах.
> 
> __________________
> 
> Отбойное течение действительно существует. И это жуткая штука.


	4. День десантника, Онуфрий молчаливый и иже с ними

**День десантника**

Утром, как обычно, Сергей сходил на пляж, пообедал и вернулся пересидеть жару в номере. Обычно в это самое время у соседа напротив начиналось какое-то едва слышное шебуршание, но сейчас всё было тихо.

Сергей выставил на телефоне будильник и на час завалился на застеленную безбрежную кровать под кондиционер. «Сюда бы да вдвоём…» — мысленно вздохнул при этом он. На всякий случай Сергей зашёл в интернет, но там всё было как обычно: его приглашали в эскорт, содержанцы, на порно-вечеринку, на БДСМ-оргию, но того, чего хотел он, там не было.

Устав держать телефон в вертикально поднятой руке, Сергей зевнул, отложил девайс в сторону и уснул.

Проснувшись от гудения виброзвонка прыгавшего по кровати телефона, Сергей забрал с балкона плавки и полотенце и собрался идти к морю на вечернее омовение.

У двери «бедуина» он задержался и прислушался. Ему померещилось, или оттуда действительно донёсся стон?

Сергей осторожно нажал на ручку двери. Дверь оказалась незаперта. Сергей заглянул в номер, являвшийся зеркальным отображением его собственного.

Спиной к нему, опираясь рукой о стену, стоял Виктор. Сергей беззвучно выругался и произвёл мысленную ревизию содержимого привезённой из дому аптечки. Кожа на спине и плечах Виктора представляла собой нечто предосудительное и напоминавшее цветом варёных раков и лобстеров.

Видимо, услышав, как открылась дверь, Виктор обернулся и сморщился от боли. Было видно, что парню нехорошо. Его качало и температурило.

Сергей тут же вспомнил, как Виктора прикладывало волной о камни, и как он, выбравшись из воды, тяжело дыша, долго лежал под жалящим солнцем.

— Голова болит? Тошнит? Сколько пальцев? — Сергей уже «включил врача».

— Да иди ты… — пробормотал Виктор и, продолжая придерживаться ладонью о стену, побрёл к кровати. — Холодно только… и т-трясёт немного.

— Так… Ложись на живот. Лечиться будем. Я сейчас, — уже нашаривая в кармане ключ, метнулся в коридор Сергей.

Так… Аптечка… Детская присыпка, Солкосерил, Супрастин, Хлоргексидин, вата… Больше ничего нет. Ах да. Бутылка воды.

Сергей вернулся в номер напротив.

Виктору, видимо, было совсем плохо, раз он позволил совершенно постороннему человеку что-то с собой делать.

— Ты что-нибудь ел? — выдавливая из блистера таблетку, поинтересовался Сергей.

— Не хочется…

Сергей сходил к холодильнику за ряженкой, открутил на коробке крышечку и сказал:

— Пей. Таблетки на пустой желудок — нельзя.

Лежавший на животе Виктор приподнялся, послушно сделал несколько глотков и снова опустил голову на подушку.

— Прими, — Сергей протянул ему таблетку, — и запей.

Виктор, кривясь, разжевал таблетку и сделал несколько глотков воды.

Сергей принялся протирать Хлоргексидином красную горячую кожу. Дождавшись, когда жидкость высохнет, он принялся мазать красноту Солкосерилом, израсходовав на спину, плечи и руки Виктора едва ли не весь тюбик.

К тому времени, как Сергей закончил наносить мазь, Виктор уже спал.

На пляж Сергей в тот вечер так и не попал.

**Онуфрий молчаливый**

На следующее утро Сергей первым делом совершил «утренний обход». Пациент спал.

Когда же Виктор проснулся, то отказался от еды. Сергей едва ли не насильно влил в него полстакана ряженки, скормил ему найденные в аптечке витамины и очередную таблетку Супрастина и снова смазал ему спину и плечи.

Весь день Сергей то и дело заглядывал к «пациенту». Оба при этом молчали.

**День качания на качелях**

Под вечер Виктор выполз из номера и в сумерках немного посидел на качелях во дворе.

**Международный день светофора**

Когда на следующее утро Сергей заглянул к соседу, то застал его в душе. Дверь была приоткрыта.

— Спинку потереть? — полушутя поинтересовался он.

— Потри, — раздалось из-за двери.

Сергей вошёл в ванную и отдёрнул шторку. Хоть на календаре и был День светофора, Виктор больше напоминал палитру художника: белые ягодицы, умеренно золотистые от загара ноги и кисти, красные спина и предплечья, желтоватые пузыри на плечах, по всему телу — синяки всех тонов и оттенков от чёрного до зеленоватого и светло-жёлтого и уже засохшие коричневые корочки царапин.

Сергей послушно взял в руку протянутую ему мочалку и принялся осторожно водить ею по спине стоявшей перед ним немного подпорченной эротической фантазии.

Вечером Сергей ещё раз зашёл на тот сайт, где разместил объявление, но всё мало-мальски подходящее предлагалось слишком далеко, и Сергей убедил себя, что долг предписывает ему находиться рядом с «пациентом». Пусть даже через коридор.

**Международный день «Врачи за мир»**

На следующий вечер заглянув в номер напротив, Сергей случайно услышал обрывок телефонного разговора:

— … Уволен?.. За регулярный срыв вечерних программ?.. Я же ещё второго числа с утра позвонил и предупредил, и объяснил, что… Не заплатите за прошлую неделю?.. Ну и идите нахуй, блять… — Виктор нажал на отбой и принялся колдовать над настройками телефона, видимо, внося звонившего в чёрный список. — Мудила… — пробормотал Виктор и швырнул телефон на кровать.

Сергей как можно тише затворил за собой дверь и, крадучись, вышел на лестницу. Внизу, на улице, хозяйка что-то объясняла группке парней-кайтеров, живших в начале коридора:

— … прежде, чем-кого-то приглашать, надо было у меня поинтересоваться. Трёх человек я взять могу хоть сейчас. На первом этаже в конце той недели двое в Питер уедут. Троих взять могу. Пятерых — нет.

Сергей вернулся обратно в дом.

Зайдя к Виктору, он предложил:

— К кайтерам приятели приехали. Двоих поселить некуда. Давай сделаем доброе дело и поможем людям? И сами на этом сэкономим, — на всякий случай добавил он. — Перебирайся ко мне.

Когда, перетащив немудрящий скарб Виктора в номер напротив, они улеглись на противоположных концах огромной кровати, Сергей никак не ожидал, что, проснувшись утром, обнаружит, что Виктор спит, держа его за руку.

**День собирания звёзд, aka День холостяка**

Вечером Сергей с Виктором долго сидели на балконе и смотрели, как в море падают звёзды.

Ночью, после того, как Сергей выключил свет, матрас неожиданно прогнулся, Виктор переместился ближе и устроился сверху.

— Трахни меня, — выдохнул он, щекоча макушкой подбородок Сергея.

— Ты что, сдурел? — прошипел тот.

— Нет. Я думал, ты не откажешься от небольшого, ни к чему не обязывающего курортного романа, — ответил Виктор и демонстративно поелозил по явно заинтересовавшемуся Сергею.

— У тебя же спина! — делая попытку воззвать к голосу разума, театральным шёпотом ответствовал тот.

— Вот поэтому я и буду сверху, — Виктор потёрся ягодицами о бугор в трусах Сергея. — Давай, сымай труселя! — скомандовал он.

**День рождения холодильника**

Нужно ли говорить о том, что утром на пляж Сергей с Виктором проспали, а проснувшись, устроили набег на холодильник, и Виктор впервые за все эти дни с аппетитом поел.

**Пантелеймон целитель**

Утром Сергей и Виктор снова проснулись, держась за руки.

— У меня больше ничего не болит, — объявил Виктор. — Иди сюда, — он потянул Сергея на себя.

**День попутного ветра**

Десятое августа началось со стены тумана. Когда развиднелось, стремительно набиравший силу ветер понёс по пляжу тучи песка. Песчинки больно хлестали по ногам и забивались повсюду: в рот, нос, глаза, уши, карманы и даже обнаруживались в кошельках.

Рано уйдя с пляжа и вернувшись для лёгкой разминки в номер, Виктор с Сергеем решили съездить в город.

Выбрав на набережной открытый ресторанчик, они заняли столик с видом на море. В этой части города песчаных пляжей не было, и опасность получить блюдо с песком была сведена к минимуму.


	5. Скоро ветер переменится

Сергей и Виктор сидели за столиком у балюстрады и смотрели вниз, на людей, боровшихся с песком и ветром и явно проигрывавших эту битву. Из динамиков неслось нечто грузинское, красивое, мелодичное, но совершенно непонятное.

Виктор сходу поставил официантку в тупик, затребовав себе мацони, которого в грузинском ресторане почему-то не оказалось.

Идею неспешно распить бутылочку вина он пресёк на корню, мотивировав отказ даже не своим недавним спортивным прошлым, распространяться о котором он, отмахнувшись, не пожелал, а тем, что, очнувшись однажды утром после алкогольных возлияний, обнаружил себя в чужой постели, но вспомнить, как он в ней оказался и что в ней делал, так и не смог. Подробностей этого происшествия Сергей тоже не получил.

Пока он расправлялся с долмой и размышлял, удастся ли впихнуть в себя заказанные не иначе как из жадности лисички с картошкой, Виктор запросто умял с хачапури по-аджарски свою порцию долмы, пхали, залил всё это устрашающим количеством томатного сока и предложил заказать ещё и хинкали. Сергею оставалось лишь поражаться, куда всё девается: у Виктора хоть и имелись не бросающиеся в глаза кубики пресса и наличествовала железная хватка пальцев, но в общем и целом парень был достаточно миниатюрен, жилист и тощ. Излишнего веса, что уж тут говорить о жирке, в нём не имелось ни грамма.

Когда Виктор, лукаво глянув на соседа по столу, поинтересовался:

— Значит, хинкали ты не хочешь. Тогда — по десерту, или уже не будем?

Сергей лишь руками на него замахал. Расплачивались оба картой, и Сергей с изумлением опознал в куске пластика, который Виктор протянул официантке, золотую карту одного из самых известных банков страны.

Сергей собрался было поинтересоваться, откуда она у студента, подрабатывающего на каникулах танцами и стриптизом в ночном клубе, как из динамиков внезапно вдарил шансон. Решив отложить вопросы на потом, Сергей подумал, что, быть может, и грузины пели про разбитую жизнь, зону и тяжёлую судьбину воров в законе.

Расплатившись, Сергей и Виктор направились к ступенькам, ведущим из ресторана на набережную. Внезапно к ним наперерез бросилась одна из посетительниц. Размахивая телефоном, как вещдоком, она затараторила:

— Газета «Курортные ведомости»! Заместитель редактора Надежда Почесушкина! Дайте блиц-интервью! Что чувствуете сейчас вы, человек, спасший жену нашего мэра?

Виктор с Сергеем недоумевающе переглянулись.

— Вас ищут! — обращаясь к Виктору, продолжала тараторить местная акула пера. — Все! Все ищут! Ведь вы Виктор Адельберг, многократный чемпион и призёр в столь экзотическом для нашей страны виде спорта? Вас опознали читатели нашей газеты по видео на Ютьюбе.

Виктор и Сергей снова переглянулись. Сергей подумал, что, видимо, зря не рассказал Виктору про толпу с айфонами на набережной.

***

После импровизированного блиц-интервью Виктор наконец был отпущен.

— Ты пятикратный чемпион мира? — изумлённо переспросил Сергей.

— Ага, — рассмеялся Виктор. — Один из всего трёх участников от нашей страны.

Видя любопытство со стороны Сергея, Виктор пожал плечами и принялся рассказывать.

Занимаясь спортивной гимнастикой, Виктор понимал, что шансов у него немного: мало того, что он был слишком мелким и низкорослым, так ещё и не обладал умением одинаково хорошо выступать на всех снарядах. Тренер, как вскоре выяснилось, понимал это тоже. Попытка перейти в акробатику закончилась полным фиаско. Виктора сразу поставили «верхним» в четвёрку, но как только на горизонте замаячили первые результаты, двух «нижних» забрали в армию, и Виктор решил вернуться в группу прежнего тренера, хотя спортивных перспектив у этого шага не имелось никаких. И тут тренер предложил сделать ход.

Когда Виктор услышал его предложение, то лишь из уважения к наставнику не рассмеялся ему в лицо. Тот предложил ему перейти в… художественную гимнастику. Но не в ту, где женоподобные мальчики в цветных лосинах со стразиками бегают по залу с лентами*, а в мужскую ритмическую гимнастику**. В Россию не так давно был приглашён японский тренер, чтобы помочь с созданием команды в этом, новом для страны, виде спорта. Так Виктор и оказался в его группе. Родители Виктора к тому времени развелись, об этом он упомянул лишь вскользь, оба были женаты вторым браком. После развода мать с Виктором уехали из родного города, отец — тоже. Мать собралась выходить замуж в третий раз, и Виктор, пробуя свои силы в новом, незнакомом для нашей страны виде спорта, переселился к отцу.

Но и здесь всё пошло не слава богу. Тренер-японец выдержал в России лишь несколько месяцев, полноценная команда так и не набралась, но трое россиян решили ехать на чемпионат мира самостоятельно, чтобы набираться опыта.

Результат их поездки оказался более чем неожиданным: Виктор вернулся домой с золотой медалью в общем зачёте, один из парней — с бронзой в отдельных упражнениях, а третий из российских участников оказался близок к десятке в том же виде. Для абсолютных новичков результат был просто феноменален.

Весь следующий год оба неожиданных медалиста готовились к чемпионату самостоятельно. Для групповых упражнений найти спортсменов они не смогли, но в индивидуальных выступлениях сумели блеснуть: в этот раз Виктор увёз два золота и бронзу, а второй участник от России поднялся до серебра.

На третий год Виктор остался один. Никто больше не горел желанием биться о стену головой, продвигая столь странный, да к тому же не олимпийский вид спорта, не получая помощи абсолютно ни от кого. С третьего своего чемпионата Виктор тоже увёз два золота, к которым добавил ещё и серебро.

Вскоре после возвращения с чемпионата у него внезапно умер не такой уж и старый отец, и финансовая помощь по оплате аренды зала и перелётов на соревнования в Азию прекратилась. Пока суть да дело, время для подготовки к следующему чемпионату было упущено, и Виктор никуда не поехал.

У Сергея возникло множество вопросов, но он не успел их задать, так как Виктор, кивнув на яркую неоновую вывеску, мимо которой они проходили, предложил:

— Потанцуем?

Сергей никогда не был любителем «потанцевать», и потому «танцы» почти сразу превратились в бенефис одного актёра. Сергей дожидался, когда Виктору надоест, и он решит идти дальше, но Виктор, похоже, дорвался и отрывался по полной. По сравнению с ним штатная подтанцовка клуба выглядела более чем бледно. Сергей ждал, а Виктор вовсю отжигал, забравшись на одну из платформ.

Спрыгнув с неё, он пошептался с какой-то девушкой, забрал у неё длинный полупрозрачный газовый шарф и снова взобрался наверх. Сергей уже понял, что сейчас произойдёт, и не ошибся в своих предположениях. Собравшихся в клубе ждал этакий полустриптиз: чуть облегчённый вариант того танца в голубых одеждах, который ему уже доводилось лицезреть.

Когда и полупрозрачный шарф, и футболка оказались на полу, а Виктор взялся за пуговицу на брюках, Сергей внезапно поймал себя на несвойственных для него мыслях. Он ревновал. Ревновал?! Да. К этим восхищённым взглядам, к тянущимся к Виктору рукам, к обступившей платформу толпе. Ко всем присутствующим. И к парням, и к девушкам. Абсолютно ко всем. Проталкиваясь сквозь толпу, он уже начал придумывать, как бы половчее забрать Виктора с этой ёбанной платформы, да и вообще из клуба, и решил просто стащить его с возвышения, перекинуть через плечо и унести, когда к тому внезапно бросился какой-то парнишка.

— Витёк, ты?! — услышал Сергей его восторженный возглас.

Виктор спрыгнул на танцпол, и парни бросились друг другу в объятья. Перехватить Виктора Сергей не успел. Парень схватил того за руку, и они исчезли во внутренних помещениях клуба.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Такое на самом деле существует https://www.youtube.com/watch?time_continue=31&v=pxyAqzhYeHY
> 
> ** И такая есть https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vDEGBfVYI1Y  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?time_continue=1&v=xnz0g8Ra1Eo


	6. Прошлому взамен

Сергей так и остался на полпути к платформе, когда неизвестный парень утащил Виктора в недра клуба. Пока Сергей решал, что делать, внезапно зажглась полная иллюминация над сценой, замолкла музыка, и, склонившись к микрофону, диджей провозгласил:

— Сегодня у нас го-о-ость! Встр-р-речайте! Пятикратны-ы-ый чемпио-о-он мира-а-а по р-р-ритмической ги-и-имнастике Ви-и-иктор Адельберг… и с-с-солист нашего шоу-балета-а-а с-с-серебряный призёр-р-р чемпионата мира-а-а Станисла-а-ав Шелехов-в-в! Встр-р-речаем-м-м!

Грохнула музыка, и из противоположных кулис, синхронно печатая сальто, пронеслись два полуобнажённых парня и застыли в разных углах сцены. Сделав несколько перекатов и прыжков, они остановились, глядя друг другу в глаза. Несколько сделанных с кошечьей грацией шагов, приблизивших их друг к другу… Руки, неспешно коснувшиеся груди партнёра… Пальцы, проскользившие от плеча до бедра… Синхронный разворот… И пальцы снова неспешно прошлись по обнажённой коже. Теперь уже вверх… Вверх…

Как этот, как там его, Станислав посмел лапать Виктора?! Сергею показалось, что все услышали хруст его зубов. Но нет, его заглушил восторженный вздох стоявших вокруг сцены девчонок.

А парни на сцене снова то неспешно обходили друг друга с пантерьей грацией, то едва касались подушечками пальцев кожи напарника, то, разойдясь в разные углы сцены, на мгновения повисали над ней в прыжке или сальто. Синхронный шпагат в воздухе… Пируэт…

Было видно, что парней на сцене «ведёт» и «плющит» от того, как смотрели на них из зала, как на каждый малейший их жест реагировали зрители.

Вот этот Станислав чуть присел, подхватил Виктора сложенными ладонями под пятку, и тот свечкой взмыл вверх и, раскрыв руки, перекувырнулся назад… Приземлился на руки и, сделав кувырок через плечо, оказался на краю сцены.

Разворот… И, встав на одну руку и ухватившись свободной — за руку другого, парни застыли, вытянув одну ногу вверх и согнув параллельно полу — другую.

Зал взорвался. Крики… Вопли… Аплодисменты…

Станислав и Виктор, словно бы нехотя, разжали руки…

Сергей, понимая, что его сжирает чёрный океан ревности, заставил себя повернуться спиной к сцене и начал проталкиваться сквозь восторженно ревущую толпу к выходу. У самой двери он обернулся и увидел, как, используя вместо подставки вставшего в стойку на руках Станислава, Виктор медленно переходит в «крокодил». Красиво. Очень красиво. Завораживающе красиво. Но при этом Сергею хотелось разрушить гармонию, подскочить, схватить Виктора и, как варвару, перекинув через плечо, уволочь в свою берлогу и ещё закогтить, оставить метку и прикусить… И чтоб никто не пялился на него, ибо незачем. Блять… Чертовщина какая-то… Сергей даже помотал головой.

Выйдя на улицу, он вытащил телефон и набрал текст СМСки «Жду тебя на улице. С». Ночной солёный ветер не приносил облегчения. Сергея разрывали два противоположных желания: вызвать такси, как можно быстрее оказаться подальше от клуба, собрать вещи и, послав всё нахер, уехать подальше, и терпеливо дожидаться, а может, даже вернуться обратно в клуб, чтобы продлить это странное, приносящее лишь боль наваждение. Это — курортный роман… Недоотношения, которые не продлятся долго… Значит, нужно урвать себе то немногое, что ещё осталось…

Сергей, внезапно сообразив, что не сможет отправить СМСку, так как попросту не знает номера Виктора, сунул телефон в карман и решительно зашагал обратно к клубу.

***

Посчитав, что Виктор появится в зале из той же двери, в которой он исчез, Сергей протолкался сквозь толпу и «заступил на дежурство».

Ни Виктора, ни Станислава на сцене уже не было. Там томно трясла телесами какая-то деваха, видимо, пытавшаяся выдать волнами ходивший по телу жирок за танец живота.

Время шло, Виктора всё не было. Сергей решил ненадолго покинуть дверь, чтобы хоть чем-то успокоить расходившиеся нервы у стойки бара. Пробравшись к нему сквозь толпу, он обернулся и увидел, как открылась дверь, из неё появился Виктор и направился в сторону платформы, на которой так и осталась валяться его футболка.

Протолкавшись к платформе, Сергей застал явное завершение диалога между Виктором и мужичком с сальным взором, явно пришедшим в клуб не ради танцев.

— Я не шлюха, — отрезал Виктор, повернулся в мужичку спиной и обратился уже к Сергею: — Пошли отсюда.

Сергей дёрнулся было к мужичку, но того ловко оттёрли в сторону словно из-под земли выросшие крепкие парни в одинаковых тёмных футболках с логотипом клуба на спине.

***

Надо ли говорить, что по возвращении в гостиницу Виктор с Сергеем уснули очень не скоро, а когда через пару часов их разбудил шум от соседей с первого этажа*, они лишь посмеялись над тем, что, должно быть, подумали по его поводу остальные обитатели гостиницы, и продолжили с того места, на котором остановились, правильно посчитав, что за ритмичными скрипами, охами и вскриками, идущими с первого этажа, никто не услышит, чем занялись они.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * https://archiveofourown.org/works/16549988/chapters/38827328 и https://archiveofourown.org/works/16549988/chapters/38827349


	7. Abiens, abi

**Часть 7. Abiens, abi***

 

На следующий день на Сергея навалилась грубая реальность. Ведь всё хорошее скорее раньше, чем позже, имеет свойство заканчиваться. Отпуск подходит к концу, и пришла пора возвращаться к своей обычной жизни.

Хозяйка мини-гостиницы, видимо, была того же мнения, так как в полдень разбудила спавших парней стуком в дверь и вопросом о том, оба ли они уезжают в ближайшую пятницу.

Распутав конечности, Виктор с Сергеем выбрались из кровати и, придав себе более-менее благопристойный вид, открыли дверь.

— Да, — сонно зевая, ответил Сергей.

— Нет, — одновременно с ним сказал Виктор. — У меня ещё нет билета, — добавил он. — Я до осени хотел остаться.

«Ну вот и всё… — подумал Сергей. — Не зря считается, что курортный роман — это всегда несерьёзно. Это секс без обязательств. Это игра, не переходящая в реальность. Это возбуждающе, захватывающе и под конец немного горько». Скрыв вздох, он оставил Виктора вести переговоры с хозяйкой и ушёл в ванную.

Выйдя из неё, он обнаружил Виктора перед своим ноутбуком с банковской картой в руках.

— Можно? — Виктор махнул рукой в сторону компьютера.

— Да конечно, валяй, — ответил Сергей.

«Вот и всё. Ещё несколько дней и… И всё. В общем, сarpe diem**», — вспомнив поговорки, которыми их пичкали в институте на уроках латыни, подумал он и, дождавшись, когда из-за пришедшей СМСки по столу запрыгает телефон Виктора, извещая о совершённой транзакции, потянул того из-за стола.

— Сидеть в самую жару на пляже вредно. Иди сюда, — Сергей опустился на кровать.

— Вот уж не думал, что когда-нибудь скажу такое, — фыркнул Виктор, — но после вчерашнего, вернее, уже сегодняшнего, я, пожалуй, предпочту пляж.

— Всё так плохо? — переполошился Сергей, в котором тут же включился медик.

— Жить буду, — отшутился Виктор, — но с активным сексом я — пас, — выдал он, и они оба заржали от невольной двусмысленности.

***

Вечером Сергею и Виктору пришлось удовольствоваться «суррогатным сексом», как Сергей его мысленно окрестил. А на следующую ночь, после того, как после первого захода Виктор объявил: «Всё. На сегодня — стоп», — Сергей неожиданно для себя предложил Виктору поменяться местами.

В последнюю перед отъездом Сергея ночь оба почти не спали. Никаких слов ими сказано не было. Да и зачем? Ведь это — курортный роман. Процесс приятный, приносящий немалое удовольствие, но временный.

Поэтому утром будить Виктора Сергей не стал. Подняв ещё с вечера сложенный чемодан, чтобы колёсики не стучали по половицам, он тихо вышел за дверь, аккуратно затворил её и уехал на вокзал.

На полку он опускался с немалой осторожностью. Беззвучно при этом хмыкая и качая головой.

Выйдя на перрон в родном городе, Сергей коснулся губами щеки встречавшей его медсестры Настеньки, принял из её рук ключ от квартиры и приказал себе забыть всё, что приключилось с ним в отпуске. Но, как известно, сказать — легче, чем сделать. Об этом напоминало всё, а не только уже проходившие по всему телу синячки. Случайно донёсшиеся фразы, обрывки музыки, выглядывавшее из-за вечных облаков солнце, телефон, с которого он при всём желании не смог бы ни позвонить, ни отправить сообщение...

На работу в понедельник Сергей вышел с синяками под глазами, с адской головной болью и жутким недосыпом. Вручив Настеньке привезённый с юга сувенир, Сергей удалился в ординаторскую заливать в себя кофе.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Уходя — уходи.
> 
> ** Живи настоящим.


	8. Audentes fortuna juvat

**Audentes fortuna juvat***

 

Через три дня Сергей Данилович Шубин пришёл к выводу, что нужно что-то делать. Причём срочно. В противном случае он либо по ошибке прирежет пациента, либо по-тихому сойдёт с ума.

Секса ему не хотелось. Вернее, хотелось, но только с Виктором. Можно даже в нижней позиции. Дрочить не выходило. Правильнее сказать, выходило, но только на воспоминания. О Викторе. Пиздец. Полный. Организм ломало. Как у наркомана со стажем. И это начали подмечать окружающие. Остановивший Сергея гаишник покачал головой и потребовал подуть в трубочку. Завотделением в присутствии Сергея вдруг ни с того ни с сего запел оды трезвости. В итоге, «спину верблюду» сломил абсолютно невинный новостной репортаж. Это вездесущая Настенька включила во время скучного ночного дежурства телевизор. Радостно лыбившийся диктор вещал о спортшколе не то в Кандалакше, не то в Костомукше, где два тренера-энтузиаста набрали мальчиков в группу мужской художественной гимнастики. Под бубнёж диктора нарезка из роликов, где малыши делали кувырки, перевороты, ловко жонглировали кольцами, палкой и прыгали на скакалке, перемежалась кадрами чемпионских выступлений Виктора Адельберга, того самого бедуина в синем.

Невзирая на протесты Настеньки, Сергей Данилович выключил телевизор и позорно сбежал на улицу проветрить мозг.

Ночная прогулка по тёмному больничному парку, видимо, пошла мозгу на пользу, поскольку он предложил своему обладателю наипростейший выход: погуглить место проживания чемпиона мира в столь экзотической спортивной дисциплине.

Но всеведущий Гугль облажался. Кроме нескольких, надо признать, весьма немногочисленных роликов и статей, информации о Викторе Адельберге в сети не имелось никакой. О том, что хозяйка мини-гостиницы видела его паспорт и даже должна была отсканировать его, Сергей не вспомнил. Он пошёл по более длинному и заковыристому пути. Но всё-таки пошёл.

Он залез в память браузера съездившего с ним в отпуск ноутбука и нашёл запрос на расписание поезда, на поиск свободных мест и на заказ билета, сделанный в тот самый день, когда их разбудила хозяйка… Да! Поезд отправлялся завтра! Тот же поезд, на котором уехал домой он. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что Виктор не сойдет где-то на промежуточной станции.

***

И вот, наступил день «Икс». Где лестью, где подкупом Сергей поменялся дежурствами, чтобы в нужный момент оказаться на вокзале. При выходе с работы его, уже в который раз, подкараулил завотделением с богоспасительной лекцией. По дороге на вокзал Сергея снова остановили и заставили дуть в трубочку. Стоя в толпе бомбил в самом начале перрона, о самом худшем из исходов Сергей старался не думать. Не о том, что Виктор, если живёт неподалёку от вокзала, спрыгнет с платформы и уйдёт пешком вдоль путей к Обводному каналу, а о том, что, поравнявшись с ним, глядя в сторону, скажет: «Это был всего лишь курортный роман… Прости…»

Поезд медленно подползал к платформе. Сергей стоял почти на там самом месте, где несколько недель назад его дожидалась с чемоданом испережевавшаяся Настенька.

«Разглядеть в толпе. Подойти. Схватить и… И не отпустить, — думал Сергей. — Не дать думать и говорить. Просто схватить и уволочь в свою берлогу».

Когда Виктор поравнялся со стайкой таксистов, Сергей молча заступил ему дорогу. Виктор поднял голову.

Двое, мешая пассажирам, застыли друг против друга на перроне.

«Не отпущу», — подумал при этом один.

«От меня теперь не избавишься», — подумал другой.

— Поехали со мной, — попросил Сергей.

Таксисты кривились, глядя на двух застывших в объятьи парней.

Спешившая толпа их равнодушно обтекала.

Проводник, стоявший возле ближайшего к зданию вокзала девятнадцатого вагона, подумал, что вроде где-то видел одного из этих парней.

— Поехали, — наконец сказал Сергей, разжал объятья и для верности взялся за ручку чемодана.

«Это Виктор Адельберг или нет?» — всё оглядывалась спортивная журналистка с местного телеканала, встречавшая приехавших тем же поездом родственников.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Дерзающим судьба помогает. Короче, под лежачий камень вода не течёт.  
> Аминь.
> 
> ___________________________
> 
>  
> 
> Да-да, я знаю, что вы скажете. Сопли и розовые, а применительно к данному случаю, голубые единороги. Но это была предыстория к задуманному фанфу.
> 
> Сиквелу с двумя POVами — быть!

**Author's Note:**

> * http://f2.s.qip.ru/~PoBBoQcC.jpg
> 
> ** http://s00.yaplakal.com/pics/pics_preview/9/2/4/4192429.jpg
> 
> *** https://photopodium.com/webroot/content/box/45753.jpg


End file.
